Omega Blue
by jaderaid
Summary: Missiles and Magic II. When a deadly bioweapon is released on board the Andromeda, will the crew be able to find a cure before it's to late? Telemachus is brainwashed, can he overcome it? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to "Illusions." It picks up directly where "Illusions" left off, so please, read that first!

**Characters**: Beka, T. Rhade, Dylan, Harper, Trance, Rommie and (as of right now) one original character

**Disclaimer:** Story's mine, but, as usual, that's about it! (And I'm _still_ not making any money off them!)

**Rating:** So far, only PG for violence and graphic images

"Omega Blue"

By Meg Jordan

Chapter 1

"All senior officers to Command," Andromeda's voice echoed through the ship. "All senior officers to Command."

On the Obs Deck, Beka snapped shut a small golden locket, fastening it around her neck as she began jogging toward Command. She heard a yell from the side.

"Hey, Boss!" Harper shouted, jogging alongside her. Beka slowed her pace to a walk. "You know what's going on?"

Beka shook her head. "No idea," she told him. "I was in the Obs Deck."

"Hey, whazat?" Harper asked, pointing at the locket.

Beka defensively tucked it under her shirt. "Nothing."

Harper smirked. "C'mon, Boss, who's it from?"

"No one," Beka replied, giving Harper the evil eye.

Harper's smirk widened. "I'm gonna hazard a guess," he said in that tone of voice that made people want to strangle him. "Is it Mr... Tall, Dark, and Nietzschean?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harper, you are truly annoying," Beka told him.

"It is! Ha!" Harper exclaimed in triumph just as Telemachus and trance joined up with them from another corridor.

"What is?" Telemachus asked.

"See!" Harper announced. "It's Mr. Tall, Dark, and Nietzschean himself!"

Telemachus gave them both an odd look. "I assume there's something someone's not telling me," he said, clearly irritated.

Harper smirked up at the Nietzschean. "I was saying that you and Bek-"

Beka interrupted him. "He was just being nosy as usual. He thought you," she lifted the locket, "gave me this." When Harper looked at the Nietzschean, Beka shot Rhade a look that said _cover for me!_

Telemachus looked at Harper in what appeared to be genuine puzzlement and took the locket from Beka, opening it, looking at it, then tossing it to Harper. "Why would I give Beka a holo of her father?"

Harper looked in it, then cast an apologetic look at Beka. "Sorry, Boss."

Beka gave him a friendly swat on the head. "S'okay."

As Harper went on ahead of them, Rhade handed Beka the locket he had originally given her, taking the one he had showed Harper.

"Nice sleight-of-hand," Beka complimented him in a low voice.

Telemachus shrugged. "Not much," he responded, then smiled. "But now you owe me a favor."

"And what do you want in return?" Beka asked warily.

Telemachus smiled as they followed Harper into the Command Deck, walking to their respective stations.

"What's the problem?" Beka asked.

"Small ship heading toward us," Andromeda responded from the viewscreen in front of them. "A cargo freighter, the _Dusky Rose_. She's allied with us, even delivered supplies to us once."

"So what's the problem?" Beka asked again, slowly.

"It's moving slowly and inconsistently," the humanoid avatar Rommie said. "And I'm only reading one life-sign.

"I'm receiving a hail," Andromeda said. "Audio only."

"Play it," Dylan ordered.

Andromeda was replaced by the image of a medium-sized cargo ship; obviously the _Dusky Rose._ There was a pause, and then a little girl's voice. "Visual, visual, where is the visu-" An image appeared onscreen, and Beka swallowed, trying to keep her midday meal down.

It was a girl, maybe six or seven years old. It was hard to tell, because her skin looked like it was slowly being eaten away by acid. Beka could hear the tears choked back in the girl's voice as she begged:

"Please, someone, help me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Silver Spider, is it ok if I kinda use Tristan from Invictus to base my Nietzschean girl? (Don't worry, she won't be adopted & raised by Beka and Telemachus, or really be a major character for the sequel to this!)

Oh, and a note on the age. I screwed it up when I was typing, it's supposed to be 9-10 years old. Sorry!

Reviews: John Able- Sounds like a smashing beginning. I loved the scene with the locket! The end, however, sounds a tad like SilverSpider's Invictus. I do hope this is an original story line, yes? Write well.

Thanks! It is gonna be an original story-line, but I do kinda want to base it off Tristan. Don't worry, not exactly like him, but sort of.

prin69- i love your stories so far! aww, he was so cute to lie for her. harper was super funny, i can so see him tainting her like that. oh, what WILL he have her do? aw, the poor little girl. i hope she's okay. sniff

I tried to make Harper pretty much like he is in the episodes, so thanks for telling me I did a great job! As for the rest, well... you'll see! :P

Thanks for the great reviews, keep 'em coming!

Chapter 2 

"Oh my God," Dylan breathed, staring. "Oh my God... What happened to you?"

The girl smiled hesitantly. "Collectors happened to me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. _It probably hurts to talk,_ Beka thought, sickened. "We were on a routine cargo run when we were ambushed by Commonwealth ships. They shot a few missiles, not really causing much damage. Then," the girl swallowed hard. "Then they fired a dart-ish thing at us, sticking in our hull. The enemy leapt into Slipstream. It was a few hours before we noticed a dark blue mist drifting through the ship. "The mist..." the child hesitated. "It stuck to our skin and wouldn't wash off. We didn't think much of it until it began... eating our skin," the girl's voice was now choked with tears. "Everyone on board... my family... they're all on the floor, polished bone skeletons."

A pause. "How are you still alive?" Dylan asked, looking as heart broken as Beka felt.

The girl held up her arm so they could see the bone blades on her forearms, untouched by the acid. She was Nietzschean, so that's why she is more resistant.

"The rest of the crew was human," Rommie said softly. Even the AI was struck by this monstrosity.

"Please," the girl pleaded hoarsely. "Help me?"

"Don't worry, child," Telemachus said comfortingly. "We'll help you. Stand by?" Looking at him, Beka could see the repressed anger in his eyes.

The girl nodded tearfully, and the transmission cut off.

"What do you think it is, bio-weapon?" Dylan asked, clearly still shaken.

"Symptoms are consistent with the results of an agent developed for when the Worldship comes," Rommie said. "Omega Blue."

"If the Collectors have stooped to using Biological weapons on cargo freighters," Telemachus growled low in his throat and shook his head.

"Andromeda, is there a cure for it?" Trance asked softly.

"Checking," Rommie closed her eyes briefly. "The projects funding was cut off when Omega Blue infected and killed the researchers. It's highly contagious," she added.

"So we can't bring her on board," Dylan said. "I can't risk the entire crew being infected."

"Boss, we can't just leave her," Harper protested. "She's just a kid."

"I'm open to suggestions," Dylan said, spreading his hands.

"I have one," Trance said. All attention shifted to the gold alien. "We could send someone over in an EVA suit, put the child in one-"

Dylan frowned. "Wouldn't the EVA suits be contaminated?"

"Yes," Trance said, looking crestfallen.

"If we set up a relay of corridors," Harper said, thinking out loud. "Sealed them off and filled them with vacuum but left the AG fields on, then the bio-weapon will only be on the EVA suits, which will be discarded while in the vacuum..."

"And then Omega Blue won't spread," Dylan said thoughtfully. "Once we get the girl to Med-Deck, Trance can be wearing an EVA suit, and we can seal off M-Deck."

"Omega Blue won't eat through the EVA suits," Rommie agreed. "It was designed to kill only living beings and nano-bots."

"Ok," Dylan said, looking encouraged. "Set it up."


	3. Chapter 3

""

o o

Mr. Smuggles :P Meet Mr. Smuggles, the portable muse!

O

Chapter 3

"It's ready," Andromeda said a few minutes later, her image coming on the viewscreen.

"Good," Dylan said. "Rhade, Nietzscheans can withstand vacuum, right?"

"Not for very long," Telemachus replied. "But long enough for me to get out of the EVA suit and get to a pressurized area, if that's what you're wondering."

Everyone but Trance (who was in the Med-Deck) stood in front of the airlock to the hanger Andromeda had drawn the _Rose_ into.

"Good luck," Beka said, handing Telemachus his helmet and the extra EVA suit for the child.

"Hey, big guy," Harper said. "Make sure you come back."

"Would you even notice?" Telemachus retorted.

Harper grinned. "Of course I will, Rhade. What other Nietzschean would put up with me?"

Dylan looked at him seriously. "Are you ready, Rhade?"

Telemachus nodded. "I'd better go," he said. "The girl is suffering even as we speak."

"As soon as you and the others get to another corridor," Rommie said to Dylan. "I'll depressurize this section and the other sections."

They stood for a moment, silent. Telemachus raised an eyebrow. "Andromeda can't depressurize this corridor until you leave," he prompted.

Beka blinked and shook her head. "Right. Come on, Dylan, Harper, Rommie, let's get out of here." As the others walked ahead of her, Beka turned to look at him as Andromeda sealed the door and all the air was pumped out.

Telemachus listened to the air _whooshing_ out, waiting for the red light to come on the wall; the one that signaled complete decompression. The seconds seemed to crawl by. _What am I doing?_ he thought. His every survival instinct was screaming at him, telling him decompression= bad. Telemachus took in a deep, calming breath, held it, then let it out slowly.

The red light blinked on, and Telemachus palmed the sensor to open the airlock to the hanger, walking through the hanger bay to get to the ship. It was a little bigger than the _Eureka_ _Maru_. As Telemachus opened the airlock to the _Rose_, an evil-looking blue mist boiled out, engulfing him and began slowly spreading throughout the hanger bay. "Child?" he called. "Child, are you there?"

"I'm here," he heard a weak voice say as the girl began hobbling toward him.

"Can you put the suit on?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly, reaching to take the suit from him. Once she was in it, they began to walk down the ramp. Telemachus heard the pained gasping over his helmet comm.

"Would you like me to carry you, child?"

She nodded slowly, and through the slightly fogged helmet, he saw her bite her lip as if to keep from crying out.

Telemachus picked her up and she put her arms around his neck. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Liara" she said. "You're Telmakus Raid, right?"

He smiled. "Telemachus Rhade," he corrected her. It was amazing how many people got his name wrong! "Just call me Rhade. Everyone else does."

"I can pronounce 'Telemachus'" she said, a little defensively.

He smiled, pleasantly surprised that someone could say his name that wasn't part of the family. "How old are you, child?"

She held up eight fingers, then dropped them with a gasp of pain, curling tighter against him. "It hurts, Telemachus," she whispered, and he felt his heart breaking.

"We're almost to Med-Deck, Liara," he told her. "Right around the next corner. Trance will take care of you." Telemachus gently set her down at the door.

"That girl has been through hell," Rhade told the others, toweling off his hair after taking a hot shower. Logically, he knew there wasn't any of the bio-weapon on him, but the shower made him feel better. They were gathered on the Command Deck, anxiously waiting for Trance to tell them some news, any news.

Trance came on the viewscreen. "Uh, guys?"

"What is it, Trance?" Dylan asked quickly.

"I have news, but its not good news," she told them. "This is like nothing I have ever seen, and nothing I have will cure it. Liara has about 72 hours before all her skin is eaten away, and then," Trance paused. "Liara will die," she said softly, sadly.

"I do have some good news," Rommie said, and everyone looked at her. "I've been able to locate coordinates to where they were developing Omega Blue. It's a small, abandoned research station in the Olon System."

"The where?" Beka asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It's quite out of the way," Rommie told her. "Which is probably a good thing."

"That would be the best place to find a cure," Dylan said. "Beka-"

"I'm on it," she said, already pulling down the Slipstream controls. "Olon System, here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews:

prin69- I was kinda basing the name off of a bio-weapon from one of my fav Star Wars books. That bio-weapon was called _Alpha Red_, w/ red mist. I just adapted it a little. :) I would be totally freaked out, too. I think I will have Rhade kill someone, now that you mention it! :P

kitty15- thanks! I'll be updating when I can.

Silver Spider- I'm not mad! Like I mentioned at the top of Chap 2, I only want a little bit of basing. Trust me, Liara isn't gonna be a big character. She was just the starting point! :)

fanofsmith-  I'll keep working as long as y'all keep reviewing!

Oenone- Thanks! I pretty much try 2 go 4 a chapter a day, but I'm hardly ever on the Internet, so I'm glad you think I'm updating fast!

Keep the reviews comin', y'all! (Don't let Mr. Smuggles annoy you!)

""

o o

Mr. Smuggles (He's good luck!)

O

Chapter 4

"Welcome to the Olon System," Beka announced, retracting the Slipstream controls.

"Who's main features are abandoned research stations filled with evil blue mist," Harper added. "Which, by the way, did we mention the mist is actually a freakin' bio-weapon that burns your skin off? No, Harper, I don't think we did. And-"

"That's enough Mr. _Harper_." Dylan said, giving Harper 'The Look.'

"Collector ships!" Telemachus barked. "Bearing port and stern!"

"Bring us about!" Dylan ordered. "Battle stations!" The lighting turned blue and Andromeda repeated the order so the whole crew could hear.

"Rhade, shoot whenever you get a lock," Dylan said sharply. "We can't risk them firing Omega Blue at us!"

"Aye," Telemachus replied. "Activating point defense lasers. Missile tubes 17 through 23, fire!"

One of the Collector ships blew into shimmering golden fragments, but Telemachus's victory was short-lived. "They're firing!" he announced. "Small darts. Sensors say they're filled with Omega Blue."

"Dammit! Rhade, shoot them down! Beka-"Dylan started.

"Maneuvering. Got it."

"There's too many of 'em! Boss, we're gonna get hit!" Harper cried.

There was a sound like rain on a tin roof as the darts punctured the hull.

"I'm reading multiple hull breaches," Rommie reported. "My corridors are being filled. Dylan, we're being infected!"

"Collectors going into Slipstream," Rhade said.

Dark blue mist began seeping into the Command Deck from the celing vents, air ducts, and conduits. The crew watched in horror as it settled on on their skin, soaking through their clothes, unable to do anything.

"Captain Hunt. Captain Hunt, are you alright?" Andromeda's screen image was concerned.

With effort, Dylan looked up. "We've been infected," he murmured in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm pure evil for leaving it off there, but I couldn't help it! :P Mr. Smuggles is refusing to turn out the way he's supposed to, that's why it doesn't look remotely like a face! Sorry, I just realized that now! (I think it's the font on the webby.) If you're ever really bored, if you request it in the reviews, I can tell you how to make Mr. Smuggles. :) Send me ideas, plz! I'm running out! (Which is why this and the last were such short chapters!)

Chapter 5

Dylan stared in shock as the mist continued filtering in the Command Deck, not moving, not speaking.

Telemachus took charge. "Captain, sensors show four cargo ships docked at the station. Request permission to open a comm channel." He crossed his arms over his chest, as Dylan said nothing. "Captain, we have to find some way to cure it, and our best bet is _in that station_. We also need to tell the crew what's happening."

Dylan snapped back to himself. "The crew... Andromeda, ship-wide."

"Ship-wide," she repeated.

"This is the Captain," Dylan said. "There is a blue mist floating through the corridors. It is a biological weapon used by the Collectors. I'm offering all of you the chance to take an escape pod and go to Terazad to see if they can cure you, or, you can stay here." He paused, "The station in front of us is where the bio-weapon was developed; I believe we will have a good chance of finding a cure there." He paused again. "I won't think any less of you if you decide to leave. You'll have ten minutes to get to an escape pod; then we're heading toward the station. Hunt out."

Rommie smiled slowly. "Ship-wide," she said.

"Capt. Hunt, this is Ensign Karaki," a female voice announced over the ship-wide. "Sir, I speak for the rest of the crew when I say: we're with you to the end. Karaki, out."

"You got your answer," Beka said, smiling.

Dylan felt an immense swelling of pride that no one in his crew had left. "Andromeda, open a comm channel. All frequencies."

"Aye," she responded. "Comm channel open."

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the True Commonwealth Starship Andromeda Ascendant."

Four images came onscreen; the captains of the four ships. A dark skinned woman grinned. She seemed to be the leader of the convoy. "Capt. Hunt? Is that really you? You gonna get us out of this damn creepy cargo haul?"

"As long as you dump any Omega Blue you're carrying, you're free to go as you please," Dylan responded.

"Sounds good to me," the woman said. "We're outta here. Guys, let's go." She reached and hit a button off screen, cutting off the transmission from all four ships.

"Dylan," Rommie said. "Three of the four cargo freighters are dumping their cargo and leaving the system. The fourth hasn't dumped its cargo and is heading into Slipstream."

"Rhade, target that freighter!" Dylan ordered.

"Missile tubes one through six, fire!"

"It's opening a Slip portal," Beka warned tersely. "it's gonna jump!"

Harper gripped the sides of his console. "Come on, come on," he urged, as if that could physically make the missiles go faster.

"It's jump-"Beka started.

The missiles reached the freighter, blowing it into glowing particles. "Yeah!" Telemachus whispered harshly. "That's for Liara."

"Good shooting, Rhade," Beka complimented, turning to flash a smile at him.

Telemachus felt a rush of heat run through his body, and tried to shrug it off.

"Beka, take us in," Dylan ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews:

Iara- thanks! (Cute in a good way, right?) Like i said at the end of "Illusions" I'm doing as super-slow romance, so don't expect many more of moments like that in this fanfic. (Maybe one or two more, but don't get your hopes up!) More romance-y stuff in the sequel! Yeah, I no, not done w/ this & I already have plans 4 a sequel! There must be something wrong w/ me! :P

prin69- yes, they can to be infected! (Sorry if I'm sounding snobby!):P ok, about the muse... go into Microsoft word or somesuch, put the font as "Courier New", size 10. then type the open quotes, space, then the closed quotes. Enter, small o, space, small o. enter, space, then shift and the period button, then 3 or 4 spaces and write "Mr. Smuggles". Enter, space, capital O. does that make sense? If it does, make sure you tell people who it's from!

Oenone- I'll continue ASAP!

Y'all are so nice to me! Keep the reviews comin'!

Chapter 6

"Creepy," Harper muttered as they stepped out of the _Maru_ onto the station. "Power's on, still pressurized, AG fields operational..." He suddenly bent over with a pained cry. "And bio-weapon now operational," he said through gritted teeth.

Trance came on Dylan's wrist-receiver. "Guys, I don't want to rush you, but Liara's in bad shape. I give her about two hours. Maybe. Please hurry?"

"We're hurrying, Trance, we're hurrying," Harper said. "We don't wanna end up as food for a scary blue bio-weapon either, ya know."

Trance smiled. "That's the spirit, Harper." She cut the transmission.

"Ok, let's split up," Dylan said. "Harper, Rommie, you're with me. Rhade, Beka, you go that way," he pointed at one corridor. "We'll go the other."

"Gotcha," Beka said. Dylan, Rommie, and Harper walked away, leaving Beka alone with Telemachus.

"Let's go," Beka said after a somewhat awkward silence, walking down the corridor.

"It's like a ghost town," Beka murmured.

"It should be," Telemachus responded. "If there are still researchers walking around after the station was infected, then there is something very wrong."

Beka made a face. "I was just making conversation."

Telemachus grunted, and they walked in somewhat strained silence.

"Damn," Beka said. "Dead end."

"Computer terminal," Telemachus pointed out as they rounded the corner.

"Is it still activated?" Beka asked, coming up beside him.

"I think so," he said, experimentally pushing a few buttons.

A pleasant female computer voice responded, "Please enter authorization code, or internal defenses will activate in ten seconds. Nine. Eight..."

"Shit!" Beka snarled.

"Incorrect," the voice responded. "Seven. Six..."

Quickly, Telemachus said, "Authorization code Omega Blue."

"Correct," the voice responded. "Welcome, researcher." A henceforth hidden door opened.

Beka raised Dylan on her wrist-comm. "Dylan. We found a way in."

Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm doing such short chapters, but I'm trying to upload them as fast as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews:

Callie-Cat–I'll keep writing, don't worry! it might be a while before I update again because skool will be starting. :( About the effects... I made Harper the first one to be affected since he has the crappy immune system, but who will be next... Muh-ha-ha... :P

Iara–Thanks! You'll see. :P

Oenone–I think Rhade would be much better with a six pack than bones, but whatever makes a good story!

Author's note: the leader of the Collectors is Pish, right? I dunno, so I'm making a semi-educated guess. (And later in the chapter, you'll be able to tell I just watched Episode #208, Home Fires!)

Chapter 7

"Good work, you two," Dylan said.

Beka shrugged. "I didn't-"

Telemachus interrupted her. "It was a group effort," he told Dylan.

"Hmm." As Dylan walked farther down into the hallway, Beka turned to Rhade.

"I didn't do anything," she whispered. "You know that."

Telemachus shrugged and turned away.

"Well," Dylan said. "This must be where they developed it." After walking down the abysmally long hallway, they had come to a large white room, filled with large viewscreens, monitors, test tubes, vials, and other assorted medical gear.

"Why isn't there any of that bio-weapon floating around?" Harper asked. "I mean, if it infected and killed the researchers, wouldn't it still be like, hanging around?"

"The Collectors probably vented the station," Telemachus said, "Before they came on board."

"So... where do we start looking for the cure?" Beka asked. "Go through the memory banks of the computers?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Dylan said, walking over to one of the long, metal examination tables and crinkling his nose.

"What is it?" Rommie asked, walking up beside him.

Dylan wordlessly pointed. Polished bones were scattered all along the table. They looked to be human, but there were a few other species as well.

"Dylan!" Harper called. "I found something!" He brought something up on the viewscreen. "Looks like they discovered a cure, but it was too late for them."

"Too late for them, but not for us," Telemachus said. "Where is it?"

Harper frowned, scanning the screen. "There's a shitload of medical mumbo-jumbo," he muttered. "Blah, blah, blah- there! There should be a small green vial in there!" he pointed in triumph at a small medical cabinet.

Dylan quickly walked over, and opening the cabinet doors found... empty shelves.

"Looking for this?" a suave voice asked from the doorway, holding up a green vial.

"Pish," Dylan said in contempt. "Reduced to using bio-weapons on cargo ships."

The leader of the Collectors smiled. "I do what I can," he said modestly. "But look at this. I am holding your life, and the lives of your crew in the palm of my hand."

"What do you want, Pish?" Beka demanded.

"Simple," Pish replied. "I give you the antidote, you are free to go as you please... then you give me known criminal Telemachus Rhade."

"Known criminal?" Harper snorted. "Didn't we settle this last time? You know, when you put us on trial and fractured the Commonwealth into two pieces? For the last time, we ain't givin' the big man over."

"Oh, I think you will," Pish responded. "It seems you are already being affected by the bio-weapon, Mr. Harper. And remember, if Rhade was in your place, he would have no qualms about handing you over to save his own Nietzschean life."

Beka quickly looked over at Telemachus to see a face graven in stone, completely void of all expression. Deep in his eyes however, she could see the anger he was hiding.

"Let me talk with my crew," Dylan responded after a moment of silence.

"Take your time," Pish replied. "I am in no hurry. You however, should be."

"Dylan motioned everyone over. "Any ideas?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yes," Telemachus said. "Hand me over to him."

"What?!" Beka exclaimed, before remembering to keep her voice down.

Telemachus looked at her levelly. "Hand me over and save everyone on the Andromeda, or refuse to hand me over, everyone dies, including me." He looked at Dylan. "As cost-benefit ratios go, it has a lot to recommend it."

"And do you remember what I told you last time you told me that?" Dylan asked, remembering back to when he had first met Rhade on Terazad.

"On Terazad you only had to wait another year for a primary election," Telemachus said softly. "Now, there will be no second chance." He turned around. "Pish," he said firmly. "I am prepared to turn myself over in exchange for the antidote."

Beka raised an eyebrow. "Noble self-sacrifice from a Nietzschean," she whispered, quiet enough so only Telemachus superior hearing could hear her, though he pretended he didn't.

"Excellent," Pish said smoothly as Telemachus walked over. The leader of the Collectors waved a hand and eight guards walked in from the hallway. One of them fastened binders on Telemachus and began leading him away. Pish casually tossed the bottle to Harper, then followed his guards.

Author's note: R & R! Your reviews will determine what will happen to Rhade! :P


	8. Chapter 8

There're some people that reviewed chap 6 that I didn't get back to, sorry for that!

Reviews:

Rommies voice: That's cool. Review later?

Mo Cat: Thanks! I'll continue ASAP!

the Lady Katherine: Thank you for letting me use "Please"!!! Sorry 'bout the sunburn... I like Mr. Tall, Dark, and Nietzschean as well! (I'm having a little debate with myself... who's sexier, Gaheris, or Telemachus... hmmm, the possibilities...) :P

prin69: I'm lost too. I think that's why I took so long with this chap. I even contemplated changing it to Dylan being taken... but then I changed my mind (again!). (I can't help it! I'm blonde teenage girl, I'm allowed to change my mind millions of times!) :P

fanofsmith: your wish is my command! :P

LittleRedHead: I don't know if Rhade will be ok yet! (Honestly!)

Callie-Cat: I love Harper too... but he's no match for the sexiness of Rhade! (jk, jk!) I dunno. What good is he to Pish if he dies? But since he's Nietzschean, he'll last longer... right?

DancingQueen: Thanks! Like I said w/ fanofsmith, the reviewer's wish is my command!

Iara: I hope Rhade will be ok too! Wait, I'm writing this... doesn't that mean I'm supposed to know if he'll be all right? I honestly don't know yet!

Oenone: Home Fires is a great episode! I LOVE IT!!!!!! looks around defensively and NOT because it's the only one I have on DVD with Telemachus!!! (ok, maybe a little...) LOL!

DaNcInG PrInCeSs: thanks! No! write nice long reviews! It makes me feel special!!! :P

Keep the reviews comin', y'all!!!!

A/N: I'm gonna be switching POV's a lot in this chapter, I'm just warning you!

Chapter 8

The silence stretched on, long after Pish had left. "We have to get back to the _Andromeda_," Dylan said finally. "We have to see if Trance can replicate enough of the antidote to save the rest of the crew."

"Boss, we can't just leave him!" Harper protested.

"Rhade will have to hold his own," Dylan said with a tone of finality. "Our main priority is to save the crew. It will take Rhade longer for the bio-weapon to affect him; he'll be able to survive until we can come and get him."

"Unless Pish executes him first," Beka said darkly.

Dylan thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Pish won't execute him. Not yet. He'll take Rhade back to Terazad to make him stand a 'public' trial, find him guilty of whatever the current crime against us is, _then_ execute him."

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed," Harper pointed out. "We'll be blown into little pieces if we go anywhere _near_ Terazad, much less stage a rescue."

"He wont go strait to Terazad," Rommie announced suddenly. Questioning looks were turned the AI's way. "Pish will most likely take him to some backwater planet first."

Dylan nodded grimly and began walking back up the corridor.

"Why would he take Rhade to a backwater planet first?" Beka asked Rommie as they walked back toward the ship, feeling rather stupid that obviously everyone else knew why.

Rommie hesitated. "To break him."

Telemachus was sitting on a cold, unfinished metal bench. It matched the small room Pish had locked him in.

"Can't have you running all about my ship, you know," Pish had said an hour ago.

Telemachus growled and felt like punching something. Hard. Violently. He took a deep breath, trying to release his anger. He punched his hand instead, immediately regretting it as the pain sparked in his palm, which only served to anger him further. Then he noticed something was wrong, something that drained his anger as surely as if someone had flicked a switch. The pain didn't stop at his palm. Rather it seemed to be slowly spreading throughout his entire body. A chill ran through him. _It's started_," he thought numbly as a subtle burning commenced along his skin.

"I can turn the antidote into a mist form," Trance said thoughtfully, examining the green fluid in the vial. "Run it through the ventilation systems. That should cure anyone it comes in contact with, including any residual Omega Blue on shirts, bulkheads, etc."

"How's the kid?" Harper asked.

"Considering I didn't administer the antidote yet..." Trance reminded Harper, lifting one brown eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, you go do that," Harper said sheepishly as Trance hustled back into medical.

"You really care 'bout that girl, don't you?" Beka asked.

Harper shrugged. "Liara just reminds me of me," he replied. "Her family killed in front of her-"

Trance stepped out. "Liara's recovering." She said.

"Already?" Beka asked, surprised.

Trance shrugged. "The antidote works fast. Plus, she's a Nietzschean. Do you want to go see her?"

"Sure," Harper said. "Come on, Beka."

Liara was sitting cross-legged on the metal examination table, eyes closed. She opened them at the sound of the door hissing shut. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi, kid!" Harper said, walking to stand beside her. "Ya feelin' better?"

The Nietzschean shrugged. "I'm feeling better." Her eyes took on a wary look. "Why? Are you going to drop me off somewhere?"

Harper quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. We'll keep you on board the Andromeda until you're fully recovered."

"Oh. Okay." She looked up at Beka and Harper. "When I'm all better, could you drop me off on Pierpont Drift?"

Beka raised an eyebrow. "The thieves drift?"

Liara smiled somewhat shamefully. "My adopted family knows... knew some people there. And doing what I do best is legal there. What can I say, no one thinks a cute little girl would be a... salvager." She made her eyes wide and innocent. "Like I just borrowed your Gauss gun." She smiled and handed Harper his gun.

"Wha? How'd-"Harper looked in amazement at his empty holster.

Andromeda's hologram appeared. "Rommie!" Harper said quickly. "Were you able to trace the Collector's Slipstream route?"

The AI shook her head. "It has some sort of stealth capabilities reminiscent of Genite technology."

Liara frowned, as if trying to remember something. "That's it!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Harper asked.

"That's why they came after us!" Liara said, all the words tumbling out in a rush. "We found their base! The coordinates are in the databanks of the _Rose_!" She collapsed back against the pillow as if so much talking had exhausted her.

Beka and Harper exchanged a look, then ran for the Hanger Bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Oenone: oh, see, I'm lucky! Dad likes Andromeda so he buys the seasons as soon as they come out on the DVD box set, which is way-cool-awesome. (Pennsylvania slang, don't mind me!)

Prin69: THANKS! The reason everything is 'flowing is cause I'm writing this in a notebook, and sometimes to speed up updating, I just split a chappie in half. (Like this one! Chap 9 in the notebook has part of what's going to be chap 10!)

Iara: THANKS!! I think Liara is cute, too, but my vote doesn't count 'cause I invented her! :(

Author's Note: I just thought I'd letcha all know: WE HAVE A CLASS PET!!!! Our 8th grade teacher, Mrs. Engler said, "Do you want a pet?" so now we have a class pet, Saucy (I wanted to name it Beka!) the guinea pig!!!! He loves carrots and eats like a squirrel! (Ex: nibble-nibble-nibble, chew-chew-chew, nibble-nibble-nibble, chew-chew-chew!) ok, on to the story! :P

* * *

Chapter 9

"Can you crack this thing's codes?" Beka asked as Harper found a place where he could jack into the systems. The _Rose_ was rather like the _Maru_ in terms of size, but it had less weapons and a larger cargo pod.

"Course I can," Harper replied. "Watch the genius at work." He slid the connector into his dataport and entered the VR matrix of the _Rose's_ systems.

Harper landed in the shimmery red of the VR and looked around. "Ok," he said. "Let's see records from say... the last two weeks."

An image of a tall, dark-skinned woman in a black jumpsuit leaned toward him. "Authorization code?" she asked in seductive tones.

"Authorization, uh," Harper looked at what was obviously the _Rose's_ AI in open-mouthed awe. _What a babe!_ The _Rose_ was slim, with long, flowing black hair. Her complexion and facial features were that of a Mexican señorita from Earth.

"Oh. You don't have one," the AI pouted. "No one has talked to me in almost a week; if you will tell me where my crew is, I'll let you into my records." She bit her lip. "Please, señor?" she asked, sounding hurt and rejected.

Harper blinked and swallowed. "Uh, your crew?"

"Yes, my crew," the _Rose_ snapped, losing all hint of innocent-little-girl. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, dark eyes flashing. "Let me put it another way, Señor. Tell me where my crew is, or I'll fry you and the blonde hotshot who's fiddling around in one of my storage areas."

"Listen, I hate to break it to ya," Harper said, backing away from the angry AI. "Your crew is dead."

"Impossible," the AI said reflexively. "You're lying." She curled a fist. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eject you from my systems now," she said though gritted teeth.

"Uh, cause I'm a good-looking engineer and you're a hot babe." Harper spread his hands as if that explained everything.

The _Rose_ snorted. "That is not a reason."

"You want a reason?" a voice asked from the side. "How about because it's true?" Beka's face appeared next to them, magnified.

"Boss?" Harper asked in surprise. "How'd-"

"Found some nifty gadgets in a storage area," Beka explained.

"What are they? How do they wor-"

"Focus, Harper!" Beka snapped, knowing once Harper got started on a new gadget, he wouldn't stop.

Harper turned sheepishly back to the _Rose_. "Ahem. Like I was say-"

"How did my crew die?" the _Rose_ asked softly.

"Can I finish a sentence?" Harper demanded. Both Beka and the _Rose_ ignored him.

"A biological weapon," Beka told her. "We found you, but were too late to save the others."

The _Rose_ wailed, a long, drawn-out cry of sadness, and with a violent shock, Beka and Harper were thrown out of the system.

"That went well," Beka said sarcastically.

Telemachus felt the brief lurch that meant the Collector ship had transited out of Slipstream. His skin had reddened, and felt as if it was on fire, a slow burning in his flesh. He smiled suddenly, remembering back to when, on Terazad, he had been maybe five years old and one of his younger half-Nietzschean cousins had gotten sunburned. She would run screaming and crying across the yard if anyone so much as tapped her in the wrong spot until one of the adults would put lotion on her.

Telemachus wondered how his family was doing, back on Terazad. The Collectors were probably comparing him to Gaheris in all the news-holos. His family was probably ashamed of him, his friends turned against him... all because of one man, Pish Tryan.

The object of his thoughts walked into Telemachus's cell, followed by two huge guards. _Heavy Worlders_, Telemachus thought.

"Rhade, are you enjoying your accommodations?" Pish asked conversationally, then answered his own question. "No, of course not. I see Omega Blue is eating at you? Sad." He smirked. "Are there any, mmm, _burning_ questions you want to ask?"

"Why aren't you affected?" Telemachus snarled, remembering Rommie had said it was highly contagious.

Pish frowned. "I'm not entirely sure what you- oh, I understand." He smirked again. "I dose myself in antidote whenever I am exposed. You however, are not so lucky, are you?"

Telemachus growled and narrowed his eyes in response.

Pish smirked again, (Telemachus was getting rather tired of that smirk!) and shook his head in mock sadness. "Yet another example of eloquently speaking _Übers_."

Telemachus gave Pish what Harper had dubbed 'The Look,' and few words he had heard both Beka and Harper use abruptly sprung to his mind, but he settled for spitting on Pish's shoes.

In two quick strides, Pish was in front of Rhade, dealing the Nietzschean a stinging open-handed slap across the face. He nodded to his guards as he exited the room.

Apparently that was some sort of signal to his guards, who gleefully moved in and proceeded to beat Telemachus into unconsciousness.

Author's note: Once again, sorry for the short chapters, but I wanna upload ASAP!


	10. Chapter 10

Prin69- Thanx!! What part of PA? I'm in the northeastern part, near Tunkhannock. LOL! I think Pish IS jealous of his hotness! :P thanx for the compliments on the AI, I spent a while figuring out what I wanted to do w/ her.

Oenone- thanx! Don't be so lazy! Think of it this way: Laziness is not something admired by Telemachus Rhade! :P Here's a tip: do karaoke to avril lavigne's cd, "Under my Skin". It always inspires me! :P

Author's note: 'Hashae' is pronounced 'Hash-ay'

* * *

Chapter 10

"You sure you wanna go back in there?" Beka asked.

"We need those coordinates," Harper replied, rubbing his dataport.

Beka put a hand on his arm. "Be careful."

Harper smirked. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna leave." He plugged himself in.

The _Rose_ was still standing in the same spot he had left her, digital tear streaks on her cheeks. "What do you want?" she demanded. "I have no crew, no purpose, and my next captain, if I ever get one, will probably... erase me." She crossed her arms over her chest, fire in her eyes as if daring Harper to correct her.

"We need your help," Harper said. "A friend," –wasn't it odd now, that he considered the Nietzschean a friend?- "of ours was captured by the Collectors, and-"

"The Collectors!" the AI exclaimed angrily. "Do they do nothing but evil deeds?"

"It seems that way," Harper said. "Will you help us?"

Slowly, the _Rose_ nodded. "I will give you the coordinates to the Collector base, if you promise, when this is all over, to make sure I get a good captain."

"Deal."

--------------- I just realized now that the lines I was doing before wouldn't show up on , so that's why there aren't any lines in the other chaps!

"The Hashae Nebula, huh?" Beka handed the flexi Harper had given her to Dylan. All the senior officers were on the Command Deck. A soothing green mist was floating everywhere, showing that Trance had circulated the cure throughout the ship. "Rommie, you got any info on that?"

Andromeda's image flickered onto the view screen. "The Hashae Nebula. Middle of nowhere, so therefore I don't have any information besides how long it will take for us to reach it in Slipstream."

"How long?" Dylan asked.

"Three days at least," Rommie said.

Dylan winced. "That long?"

"Then we don't have any time to waste," Trance said. "Let's go!"

---------------

Telemachus woke, no longer on the Collector's ship. He was in a small room, carved out of brown stone with a heavy steel door on one side. He was lying on the floor. The only thing in the room was what looked to be an old-fashioned toilet from Earth. He groaned, feeling the massive bruise on the side of his face. His whole body felt like it had gone skydiving and forgotten his parachute.

The door hissed open. "Good, you're awake." Pish said smoothly. Telemachus knew the Collector must have been monitoring his cell. "Are you ready for the next step?"

Telemachus narrowed his eyes as two guards stepped forward. As one bent to put inertial restraints on him, Telemachus suddenly lashed out with his boot, catching the man in the groin. Before he collapsed screaming to the floor, the Nietzschean had already driven his bone blades into the other man's throat. He faced Pish, bone blades dripping with blood. More guards boiled in, eventually overpowering the Nietzschean male and strapping restraints on him. With a _thud!_ His hands fell hard to the deck, over balancing him. Telemachus kept fighting with his feet until one of the guards whacked him hard on the head. Telemachus collapsed as the guards retreated, leaving him surrounded by the bodies of the dead guards.

---------------

Telemachus woke sometime later, still on the floor where they had left him. They had cleared away the dead guards and cleaned all the blood off of him. _A lot of good it does me,_ he thought. _I'm being eaten alive by a bio-weapon._ He was strapped down by inertial restraints now, so no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even lift his head.

Pish walked in, and Telemachus felt a sense of deja vu. "It's time," he said coldly. A guard walked in, obviously wary of the Nietzschean. Telemachus growled and he leapt back in terror. Telemachus laughed at the man as he nervously stepped forward again, putting a pair of headphones securely over Rhade's ears.

"Keep laughing, Nietzschean," Pish said. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be first in line to kill Captain Hunt."

As the door hissed shut behind him, a calm female voice came from the headphones. "_You are a traitor to the Commonwealth. You are a traitor to the Commonwealth..._"

Author's note: Indoctrination, anyone? :evil look: stay tuned! maw-ha-ha! :P


	11. Chapter 11

Midknight-kat01: thank u! I soooo love Telemachus, but I am being soooo mean to him in this chap! update after the interval! PLEASE!!!!!

Oenone: whaz the Manchurian candidate?

Silver Spider: no way! that's awesome! no offense to anyone not lucky enough to live in PA, but are all good fanfic writers form PA? (not counting me. I think I suck!)

Iara: as usual, your wish is my command. :P

Rommies voice: thanx!

prin69: evil rhade! YAY!!!!

DancingQueen: I can't wait 2 see him in S5!!!! (can I add that every time I see your screenname the song 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA always gets stuck in my head?!?!?)

In celebaration of Season 5 premiring tomorrow, I proudly present-

Chapter 11

Three days later

The Andromeda jumped out of Slipstream. "The Hashae Nebula," Rommie announced.

"Beautiful," Harper said sarcastically. It was a roiling mass of hot gases and radiation.

"We have precisely three hours and twenty-two minutes before radiation reaches critical levels," Rommie said.

"All right, this will be an in/out operation," Dylan said. "Beka, Trance, Harper, take a Slipfighter, sneak in, and bust Rhade out."

----------

"Why aren't there any guards?" Beka asked as the trio walked down hall after empty hall.

"Once again, trust in the Harper, the Harper is good," he said smugly. "I initiated an emergency shutdown. Everyone is confined to quarters."

"For how long?" Trance asked.

"Long enough," Beka said. "Are we homing in on Rhade yet?"

"Dylan put trackers on everyone?" Trance asked.

"Harper nodded. "We should be able to... there we go." He pointed at a steel door set in brown stone, unremarkable from all the rest.

"You sure this is it?" Beka asked.

Harper nodded, keying open the door.

Telemachus stood with his back to the door. At the sound of the door hissing open he turned and leveled a forcelance at them.

"Hey, Rhade, it's us," Beka said. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here." She flinched, seeing red muscle showing through on his face, skin half eaten away.

"Intruders," Telemachus said coldly, flatly. Emotionlessly. "You must die."

"Rhade, we don't have time," Trance said, taking one step forward.

Telemachus leveled his force lance and shot her. The gold whatever-she-was flew back, a burning hole in the middle of her chest. Trance slumped against the wall, motionless.

"Rhade!" Beka shouted in shock as he leveled the weapon at her.

The force lance wavered. "Beka?" Suddenly the Nietzschean's eyes crossed, and Telemachus fell forward, revealing Harper standing behind him, having hit Rhade over the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"How'd you get-"Beka started. "Never mind." She turned to Trance, slumped dead on the floor. "Wake-up, dammit!"

Trance flinched and opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She stood up and saw the crumpled Nietzschean on the floor. "Poor Rhade," she said softly.

"What do you mean, poor Rhade?" Beka demanded. "He shot you, for empress's sake! I knew he had a secret agenda he wasn't telling us, dammit!"

Trance shook her head sadly. "You don't understand, Beka. Didn't you hear it in his voice?"

"Yeah, sure as hell I did," Harper said. "He was going to kill us, ungrateful Nietzschean bastard." He kicked the motionless form at his feet.

Trance shook her head. "He's been indoctrinated," she said, tears of pity in her eyes.

"So he's brainwashed?" Harper asked incredulously.

Beka expressed her thoughts in a single, sarcastic word. "Wonderful."


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews:

prin69: you'd share w/ me, right? :P yeah, I no, that IS what I would do! :P

Oenone: I saw S 5!!!! Rhade was evil but now he's kinda neutral and I can't wait until Friday!!!!! I just loved that 1 scene: Rhade: "I can't hold a grudge against you. It's too much effort" Dylan: "So you're saying you're too lazy to hate me?" Rhade: "If you wanna put it that way, yes." :P I loved that!

Parisindy: what are you, NUTS??? (Jk, jk) but don't expect a Harper angst coming from ME anytime soon!

Iara: my wish is STILL your command!

A/N: great BIG hugs to one of my best friends, Samantha (aka, DaNcInG PrInCeSs) because I left my notebook at her house over the weekend and she typed this whole chappie out and e-mailed it to me!! I LOVE YOU SAMANTHA!! (In a very non-lesbian way!) anyhow, if you could say in your reviews how nice and sweet and kind Samantha is, that would make her sooooo happy!

Chapter 12

Telemachus woke with a splitting headache. He was getting rather tired of being knocked out cold. He squinted, trying to bring the lights into focus. For the first time in many days he felt no burning along his body, just a dull ache on the back of his head. A small groan escaped his lips.

"Ah, Rhade, you're awake," a feminine voice chirped, and a golden head moved into his vision, blocking out the fuzzy lighting.

Telemachus squinted trying to bring everything into focus. When he could see clearly he stiffened, recognizing Trance. He whispered something.

"What was that?" Trance asked leaning closer.

"Traitor," he whispered straining against the bonds holding him down on the medical table.

"No, Rhade, we are your friends," Trance said softly. "Pish Tryan is the traitor."

"Lies," Telemachus said hoarsely. "You are traitors to the Commonwealth. Pish Tryan is a great leader..." his voice trailed off. _Pish sending his guards to attack him, watching the bio-weapon eat away at his skin, holding the antidote just out of his reach_. Then the indoctrination took hold again. "Traitors!" he announced loudly.

"No," Trance said gently. "We are your friends. Pish is the enemy."  
_Trance laughing with him, never asking questions, but always ready to listen, tending her plants_ Telemachus drifted into the welcoming blackness of unconsciousness.  
--------

Telemachus woke sometime later, unsure of how long he had been out.  
A widely grinning spiky-haired person was sitting next to him.

"Traitor," Rhade growled.

"No, Harper," the human replied still grinning. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"What do you care, traitor?" Telemachus asked angrily.

The human's confidence seemed to waver. "Because you're my friend and have saved my ass too many times to count." Harper said sounding puzzled.

_Playfully teasing him, and Nietzscheans in general, working to fix whatever had decided to break_ Telemachus drifted off again.  
-------

"What's taking so long for him to recover?" Telemachus heard a voice ask. "Liara didn't keep fading out like that."

"We don't know how long Liara was exposed," Trance replied. "It could be that Rhade was exposed longer, so it is taking longer for the antidote to work. And remember," Trance said softly. "He's been through hell with those Collectors. Readings show he was beaten severely at least twice. Combine that with the need for complete regrowth of skin, muscle, tissue-"

Telemachus groaned and opened his eyes.

"Commander," the voice greeted him as he turned to the side. Telemachus squinted. "Capt. Hunt sir I-" He blinked and shuddered. "Traitor." He said through gritted teeth.

Trance sadly let out the breath she had been holding. She had hoped Rhade had recovered from the indoctrination, but that was obviously not the case.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked calmly. "Who did I betray?"  
"The Commonwealth." Telemachus responded.

"How?" Trance asked. If she could turn his words back on himself... "How did we betray the commonwealth?"

Telemachus opened his mouth, than hesitated, brow furrowing. The reason Dylan had 'betrayed' the commonwealth was because Telemachus had been accused of letting Tyr Anazasi escape. Telemachus slumped back against the pillow, suddenly since his memories of his past and the indoctrination were telling him two very different things.

Trance put a hand lightly on his arm. "I'm going to give you an injection of nanobots," she told him. "It will help you sleep so your body can recover from the disease."

Telemachus reflexively tensed up as Trance walked over with the injector. "It will help." She said calmly. "Trust me, please."

Telemachus hesitated than nodded briefly. Trance pressed the injector into his neck, and soon after he fell away into the bliss of sleep.  
-------

Telemachus woke with a start, sensing he was not alone with that sort of sixth sense only Nietzscheans seemed to have.

Beka was sitting next to him. "Hey," she said, noticing he was awake. "Ya thirsty?"

He nodded, suddenly well aware of the fact he hadn't had anything to drink for days. Beka walked over to the auto-chef, returning shortly with a collapsible cup of water. She held it to his lips so he could drink it, since from what Harper, Dylan, and Trance had told her, she didn't think it was a good idea to unbind his hands.

"Thank you," Telemachus said gruffly.

"Hey, no problem," Beka replied, smiling wryly. "Never thought I'd be serving a Nietzschean."

"Wadda ya mean?" Telemachus asked, fighting the little voice in his head that said to break free of his bonds and kill the 'traitors.'

"Oh, just that all you Nietzschean males think you can handle everything on your own," Beka responded, putting the cup on the nearby table.

Telemachus tried to shrug, but couldn't since his shoulders were strapped down. "I was not aware of trying to handle everything on my own," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"This," Beka said, waving a hand and sitting in a chair. "This brain washing. You think you can do it on your own, but we're all here. We can help you, Telemachus," she said softly.

Telemachus smiled suddenly in private amusement.

"What?" Beka asked.

"You used my first name," he replied. "I didn't think you even knew what it was."

Beka shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "Your last name is much easier to pronounce," she muttered.

Telemachus smiled for the first time in days. "It could be worse," he said. "But we are getting off topic. I know all of you are willing to help me, Rebecca," he said seriously. "But truly this is something I must do on my own."

Beka frowned, but nodded. "I won't force you," she said. But if you ever want to talk..."

Telemachus smiled again, "Remember when I said you owed me a favor?"

"Of course," Beka replied.

"I'm calling it in now," he said. "Please, Beka, I must do this on my own."

Beka bit her lip and nodded. "I understand. I'll just go... somewhere." She walked out of the med deck.

Telemachus closed his eyes envisioning that little voice in his head. He repeated the line of poetry he tried to live his life by. "I an the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul. I am the master..."

But, no matter how hard he tried, the voice seemed to rise up and engulf his mind, like some dark beast coming out of the sea.  
Telemachus opened his eyes and his breathing slowed. He knew what he must do.

He must fulfill his mission...

A/N: wow, I think that's my longest chappie yet!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: remember Karaki from one of my earlier chappies? (The woman who told Dylan the crew would be with him until the end) well, I had to give her a promotion. (earlier it was ensign, now its lieutenant) PLZ DON'T HATE ME! I sorry, I sorry!

Chapter 13

Telemachus strained the muscles of his arms, but was unable to free his hands from the bonds that strapped him to the table.

"Suddenly he heard a small cry of pain, than a whispered, "Alright, I'll do it." Then he heard soft padding footsteps coming toward him.

Liara got up on her tiptoes and looked at Telemachus, "You know what you have to do," she said clicking the button on his right arm. The silver metal retracted.

Telemachus, reached over and freed his other arm, rubbing them to get circulation going. He sat up. "You're the insider, then?"

Liara smiled wryly. "A flag's _shape_ _shifts_ in the wind." She said cryptically. "I can shut off the AI for about a minute. Are you ready?"

Telemachus nodded, got up, and walked out the door.  
--------

Dylan, Harper, Beka, and Trance were seated around the large conference table in Dylan's quarters.

"What do you think?" Dylan addressed the rest of the senior officers. "Is Rhade curable?"

"He's been through the worst kind of hell," Trance said. "The hell of one's own mind. Give him time, and he'll probably recover.

"But in the meantime?" Dylan asked. "If he's a danger to the crew, should I lock him in the brig?"

"I say we jet him out an airlock," Harper said suddenly.

Trance gasped. "Harper!"

"What, are you gonna say I'm wrong?" Harper demanded. "He-shot-you, Trance."

"But what if-"Dylan started to ask when the door hissed open.

Rommie walked in holding a flexi. "Captain, I think you should see-" All of a sudden there was a _whir_ of machinery shutting down, Rommie fell face forward, the lights flickered, and the sprinkler system turned on, drenching them all in cold water.

"All right, who broke my ship?" Dylan asked of no one in particular. He keyed the Command Deck.

"Lieutenant Karaki," a blonde woman saluted on the screen. "Captain, what the hell is going on, sir?" She put a hand over her mouth. "Pardon my Vedran, sir, but everything is going kablooey."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Kablooey?"

Karaki colored slightly and shrugged.

"Dylan, you never told me we had someone this hot on the crew," Harper said, waggling his eyebrows at he pale-skinned woman.

"Watch your mouth, engineer," Karaki snapped.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

"What do you mean, 'kablooey'?" Trance cut in, loosing patience with Harper.

Karaki ticked the list off her fingers. "Lights are reminding me of the strobe lights in that bar I was at last shore leave, AG fields amplified over by the door, AG fields reduced by the weapons control station, Andromeda's screen image is flickering on and off, her hologram seems to have a different outfit on every other second... Private!" she yelled suddenly at someone off-screen, "Stop staring at Andromeda's ass!"

Harper snorted and Beka bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Suddenly the sprinkler shut off, Rommie stood up and the lights in the background of the Command Deck stopped flashing.

"Andromeda, what's going on?" Dylan demanded as Karaki shut off the communication, swearing filthily about something.

"It's Liara," Rommie said. "She shut me off after holding this conversation with Rhade." She played the flexi, showing the whole conversation up to when Rhade walked to the door. "Apparently while I was shut off, Rhade snuck to the Slipstream core and barricaded himself in."

"I think it's time we had a conversation with our guest," Dylan said angrily.

-------

"You're working for the Collectors, aren't you," Dylan said, a statement, not a question.

Liara dangled her feet off the edge of the medical table. "I think 'forced employment' is a better word."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eject you from my ship right now," Dylan asked.

"I didn't have a choice!" Liara cried. "If I don't obey he hurts me!"

"Pish?"

"Yes, Pish!" Liara sniffed. "He has a little electrocuty-thing that shocks me when I don't do what he wants." Suddenly she screamed, and Dylan heard a harsh buzzing noise. When the buzzing noise ended and Liara finished screaming, the odor of burned skin and hair filled the air. The Nietzschean girl slumped to the side, sobbing. "Make him stop," she beseeched, holding her hands out. "I wouldn't have done it if he didn't make me, even though you ejected me in an escape pod a week ago."

"We didn't-"Harper started, then froze. "A week ago..."

Liara shivered, her skin turning a dark gray and growing a couple inches, her dirty ill-fitting clothes becoming long purple robes.

"Terla," Beka said flatly.

A/N: heeheehee! I had so much FUN w/ this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews:

DancingQueen: try clicking on my name at the top of the screen. You should be able to see it there. If you can't, e-mail me and put the subject as "Hey, Meg, it's me!" then tell me who u are in the actual message (same goes for any1 else out there that wants to talk to me!)

Oenone: :singing: I love rhade, I love rhade... :_snaps back to real world_: wha? What was I saying? :P what do u think bout the earring? Good or bad? I'm undecided.

DaNcInG PrInCeSs: HA! I knew it! Note to every1 else: Samantha has been FIRMLY denying that she likes rhade, so I want y'all to read her reviews and see what you think! HA-HA, SAMANTHA! Gotcha there, don't I!

Prin69: :P! I love it when u review! Its always os funny! You inspired me to write down a scene from my next fanfic. I'll put it in the next chappie so I don't ruin anything in this one! (Its starring you and rhade! Funny ha-ha!)

Iara: Your wish is STILL my command!

Boycrazy: Samantha, write under one consistant screenname, dammit!

Maglenan Princess: funny ha-ha, Sam (different from Samantha). You never let me _READ_ Kate and Leo, dammit! I have to get you at skool tomorrow...

A/N: this is all typo-y because im typing this on a different computer that doesn't have all my custom dictionary words and auto-correct spelling, so that's whay it came out so crappy. Reason why this is so short: I have chap 15 in a notebook, and im feeling lazy, so I probably wont type for a week or so. I just wanted to reply to your reviews!

WARNING: IF YOU DIN'T READ "ILLUSIONS" YOU WILL BE CONFUSED FOR THE REST OF THOIS FANFIC! READ NOW OR FOREVER BE CONFUZZLED!!!

Chapter 14

Beka narrowed her eyes. "You." She drew her forcelance and pointed it at the creature.

"Listen, I didn't have a choice," Terla explained, holding her hands up and looking warily at the forcelance. "The _last_ thing I wanted to do when I finally landed on some drift was to tangle with you guys again." The doppelganger frowned. "Then word of my... talents reached the ears of the Collectors. Pish captured me and injected me with some form of nano-bots that-"the shapeshifter whimpered suddenly, and the buzzing noise could be heard agsain, though not as severe as last time.

Unnoticed, Trance began to drift toward one of the numerous medical units lining the wall.

"If you're trying ot get our sympathy, it isn't working," Beka said harshly, forcelance not wavering an inch.

"Beka, please," Terla pleaded. "I'm different now."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Dylan said.

Suddenly, in one quick motion, Trance snatched an injector and programmed it, shooting Terla with it before the doppelganger could protest.

Terla gasped in surprise and momentary pain, then shot Trance a grateful look. "Thank you."

"Trance, what did you do?" Dylan asked.

"The injection I gave... it... has destroyed the nano-bots," Trance explained. She turned to Terla. "Talk fast. How do we know we can trust you?"

Terla frowned. "You don't. But I am possibly the only chance you have."

"I know this sounds kinda stupid," Harper said. "But you you transform into something with, you know, gender?"

Terla smiled and morphed into Harper. "Seamus Zelazney Harper. Babe magnet and _super_ genius."

"Ha ha," Harper said dryly.

Terla smiled again and morphed into Liara. "Still, all jokes aside, I can tell you where Rhade will be taking us-"

The doppelganger was cut off by the _lurch_ that ment Andromeda had just jumped into the 'Stream.

"Where is he heading?" Dylan demeanded.

Terla shrugged. "I have no idea what it's called, but some nek-uh-ba-"

"Nebula?" Trance asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Terla smiled triumphantly. "The Hashae Nebula."

Beka's breath caught in her throat. "The Omega Blue research station?"

Terla nodded. "How can we stop him?"

"We?" Harper repeated. "No, no, no, I don't trust you. We should lock you in the brig."

"Mr. Harper has a point," Dylan said.

Terla sighed. "Fine, don't trust me, even though I obvoisly have much more to loose than you do." The doppelganger sighed again. "Listen, are we going to just stand here argueing, or are we going to do something?"

"What do you propose we do?" Andromeda asked, her hologram appewaring next to Rommie, arms crossed.

Terla's eyes sparkled. "I have an idea."


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews:

WarAdmiral: Star Trek!?!?!? BLEK ICK YUCK!! BLECK ICK YUCK! BLAGH! I case u couldn't tell, I don't like Star Trek all that much. :P o, its his pride? Ok, I can work w/ that. I saw a dissonant interval but forgot to tape it, so I couldn't remember the majoram part. I DO remember rhade because I just remember thinking: his dad's first name is the same as his last? That would b like calling me Jordan Jordan, which would suck. Ok, review Omega Blue!

Prin69: u & me defiantly have 2 chat sometime! Ummm... probably in answer to the decade thig id say none of the above. Id say like the 10th century or so cause im llike OBSESSED w/ knigts in armor. :shrug: why? No idea!

Oenone: Ha! Pirates! I love pirates! :_looks around defensively_: and NOT because Orlando is a pirate! Ok... maybe just a little... :P

Rommie's Voice: review later!! PLZ!

A/N: still on the crappy computer... GRR!

Chapter 15

"Can we trust it?" Harper asked in a low tone to Dylan. Terla was in her form as Liara and was busily engraving strange runes on the nearby bulkhead.

"Of course not," Dylan replied. "But we have to take her on faith."

"Now you sound like Dylan from our first year," Harper said, smiling.

Beka walked over to Terla. "You do your thing," she told the doppelganger. "But if you harm on hair on Rhade's head, I swear on the _Maru_ I'll kill you myself."

Terla didn't look up from the rune she was carving. "Don't worry," she said absently. "I won't hurt your lover."

"He's not- ugh, never mind." Beka stalked over to where the others were standing.

"Are you done with whatever you're doing yet?" Harper demanded.

Terla looked at Harper angrily. "If I don't get this _exactly_ right, the entire ship could be ripped to shreds."

"Oh, take your time, take your time," Harper added quickly.

Five minutes went by before Harper started fidgeting again. "Done yet?"

Terla didn't bother to respond.

Two more minutes. "Done yet?"

No reply.

Five minutes later. "Done yet?"

"No, Harper!" Terla carved a wide circle. "Some portals can take days!"

"We don't have days," Dylan said. "How much longer?"

Terla sighed. "Five minutes."

"That's more like it," Dylan responded. "So... what are you doing?"

"Teleportation portal," Terla explained. "You carve the correct runes and cast the correct spell. Then, baring anything unforeseen, I should be taken directly to the Slipstream core. Since this is a variation of the normal spell, I need to get this right."

"What's a normal spell?" Harper asked, more for converstation than actual want to know.

"Usually one carves on the floor," Terla explained. "But since your floors are metal grating, I had to use a more unconventional spell on the wall. It will take me within five feet of Rhade."

"UH, wont he see you?" Harper asked.

Terla smiled as she carved a final rune. "I'll cast Invisibility on myself," she said, stepping back to examine her work. "With your permission, Cap'n, I'll begin casting."

Dylan nodded. Terla began swaying back and forthm closing her eyes and making complex guestures with her hands.

A/N: I don't feel like typing anymore on this crappy computer. I sorry for leaving u guys off here especially Prin69: Keep reviewing: I was planning on putting rhade in this chappie, but got tired of typing. Sorry!. I should be on a normal computer soon. Bubs!


	16. Chapter 16

Mo Cat: I sorry for not responding in the last chappie! I sped, I sorry! :P thanx for all the compliments! Unfortunately, one can't play music during a fanfic. :(

Iara: I didn't respond to you either! I sorry! That's great that you're enjoying this; I live to serve! Well, I guess chap 16 will happen next! :P

Prin69: I did this just for you, let me simply say: DOUBLE THE RHADE! Who the hell is Ned Flanders? I sent you an e-mail yesterday 'cause I was bored; plz don't shoot me!

A/N: I'm on a normal computer again! HOORAY! Just to clear up some confusion: Terla is a doppelganger from the Forgotten Realms, NOT in ANY WAY connected to (bleck!) Star Trek. All spells are from the Realms as well. I was watching Star Wars: A New Hope over the weekend, so I is sorry if a certain Nietzschean is reminding you of Obi-Wan Kenobi! And some of the lines are kinda corny, but hey! Whadda'ya expect from me? Extra-long to make up for my laziness w/ the last two chappies!

Chapter 16

Beka could feel something, like the air was slowly getting heavier, charged with energy that was slowly building. She gasped for breath as the energy grew, and grew until the very air seemed to shimmer.

Terla suddenly pointed her hands at the carved runes, crying out a loud exclamation that seemed to focus all the energy straight at the bulkhead.

The carved runes around the large circle began to glow with a multitude of colors; many of which Beka suspected even Andromeda would have a hard time finding out what color they were. A small, reflective silver dot began to grow in the middle of the oval while the runes spun around it. The dot expanded until it encompassed the entire oval. All at once the runes stopped glowing and spinning and the energy wavered and disappeared.

Beka let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked at Terla, who was massaging her fingertips.

Terla looked calmly at the crew. "Teleportation spell," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I'll cast a spell so you can see the Slipstream core while I am there. I won't let you down, even though I know you still don't trust me," she said firmly, casting a pointed look at Harper and Dylan. She proceeded to wave her hands at the opposite wall, releasing a fist-sized blob of goo that began to grow on the bulkhead.

"What's that?" Harper asked, staring apprehensively at it as it grew to be about the height of the viewscreens in the Command Deck.

"It's like a viewscreen," Beka said. "Trust me, I should know."

Harper didn't ask. "Give me nice, simple electronics any day."

Terla took a pouch from one of her many pockets. "This is pixie dust. All clichés aside, it will make me invisible." She took a small handful and flung it into the air above her. As she faded from sight, she said; "Watch the viewer; I think you will be surprised." The portal flashed, indicating the doppelganger had stepped through.

---------

Beka stood in front of the 'viewscreen.' She saw Rhade standing with his back to them, piloting the 'Stream. She blinked in surprise, suddenly seeing a Nietzschean male wearing a uniform like Dylan's, except with a red shirt and beige pants. His footsteps made no sound as he walked toward Rhade. _Gaheris Rhade_ Beka thought. _Way to go, Terla._

"Telemachus Rhade," Gaheris said, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, feet spread apart. "Out of Majoram by Rhade."

Telemachus turned in surprise at hearing his own voice, then turned back to piloting. "You are a hologram," he said robotically. "Trying to keep me from fulfilling my mission."

"A hologram?" Gaheris asked, looking down. "Hm." He looked up, eyebrows raised. "Then I assume the memories of your past are holograms as well?"

"Extraneous information," Telemachus responded. "Unimportant to the completion of my mission."

"You are repeating my mistakes," Gaheris said. "Why? You have been given a chance to serve on one of the most powerful warships in the Known Worlds. Do not waste it as I did."

Telemachus's shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to believe anymore," he said. "Everything I think is truth seems to contradict itself."

"Then you must do what you feel is right," Gaheris replied, moving to stand next to Telemachus, hands still at the small of his back.

"Do what I feel is right?" Telemachus laughed, bordering on hysteria. "What is right anymore?" At this point I don't even know which way is up."

"You are confused, that is understandable," Gaheris nodded. "Then I will tell you what right is. Right is loyalty, right is trustworthy, right is _rejecting what Pish has told you_."

"But what has Pish told me?" Telemachus countered. "I can't even tell the difference anymore."

"Trust me," Gaheris said simply.

"Trust you?" Telemachus snorted. "For all I know you're that shape-shifting bitch Terla."

"I can help you, Telemachus," Gaheris said. "You have nothing to loose-"

Dylan suddenly reached for his wrist-comm. "Karaki!" he barked. "Get ready to take Slipstream control."

"Aye-aye."

Beka turned back to the drama unfolding on the screen.

"-And everything to gain," Gaheris continued. "Your life could be regained in an instant, at no cost to yourself. Return piloting control to the Command Deck, and you have my word that I will remove the indoctrination."

Telemachus hesitated, then reached and tapped something on the waist-high screen.

_Andromeda_ wildly careened off the Slip corridor(?), and Beka could faintly hear someone swearing in all the way in Command. "Warn a girl before you fucking release the fucking control, goddammit!" was a small sample as Karaki brought the ship under control.

Sparks flew in the background as Telemachus stood opposite Gaheris, like some sort of distorted mirror. (A/N: wouldn't that be a cool scene in the episode? Sorry for interrupting, back to the story!)

Gaheris reached out and touched Telemachus's forehead. The result was immediate. Telemachus reacted as if struck by lightening, limbs jerking like some deformed puppet. He collapsed, motionless, to the floor. Gaheris turned as if he knew exactly where the viewscreen was, saluted, and disappeared.

Terla tumbled out of the portal in the form of Liara, white and shaking.

"What did you do?" Dylan demanded, helping her to her feet.

"Nothing," Terla said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Harper asked, brow furrowing. "I saw you with the whole Gaheris imitation. Good job."

"I love compliments," Terla responded, shaking her head. "But it-wasn't-me."

"What are you saying?" Beka asked, crossing her arms.

"The way I see it, there are four options," Terla said, and began ticking them off her fingers. "A- you have someone with a hologram projector. B- we're all crazy. C- there is another shapeshifter-wizard as powerful as I on board. Not likely, but possible."

"And the fourth?" Trance asked, looking as though she already knew the answer.

"You have a ghost," Terla said calmly.

"A ghost," Harper repeated dully.

"Well that's just great," Dylan said sarcastically.

A/N: Heeheehee, DOUBLE THE RHADE!!! :P


	17. Chapter 17 THE LAST ONE!

Reviews: 

Prin69: I know what you mean: Dylan can be SUCH a man-whore! Did u see the 3rd new adomeda eppie? Rhade was so FUNNY! :P I love him I love him I love him...

Oenone: I sorry you were confused! it was a weird chappie, yeah, but It's all better now, right? I heard that there WILL be an eppie in S5 w/ Gaheris and Telemachus! (I think, it was on the official webby in the S5 spoilers if u wanna check it out!)

Iara: I continued!!

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! WHOO-HOO!**  
  
Chapter 17 

Dylan put his head in his hands. "It's days like this I wish Rev Bem was still around to put in a kind word for us," he groaned. "Let's deal with one Rhade at a time. Andromeda, can you open the door to the Slipstream Core yet?"

"Negative," Andromeda's hologram responded, appearing next to Rommie.

"Rhade wired the door," Rommie added. "If we try to open it, it will explode with enough force to destroy me."

"I'll get him," Terla said. "But I'll have to move fast. The portal is becoming unstable." With that she morphed into a large, dark creature with wings and flew through.

The 'viewscreen' Terla had cast upon the wall disappeared with a POP! and the portal wavered and flickered, obviously disintegrating. Beka watched it nervously, hoping Terla would get Telemachus out in time.

Suddenly the dark thing with wings burst out of the portal, carrying Telemachus in its talons. Terla set him down gently, morphing into Liara.

Trance knelt next to the unconscious Nietzschean. "No broken bone, cuts... but his system is acting like he suffered from a massive electrical shock."

"How is that possible?" Dylan asked.

"Gaheris cured the indoctrination," Trance replied.

"We don't know that it's Gaheris," Beka said. "It could be... I dunno, a hologram or something, right Trance?" No response. "Trance?" Beka asked again, slower and giving Trance the what-do-you-know-that-you're-not-telling-the-rest-of-us look.

"We have to get Rhade to Med-Deck," Trance said, standing up hurriedly and wiping her hands on her pants.

Harper gave Trance the same look Beka had given her. "Trance, you've got that look again. What do you know that we don't?"

Trance shrugged one shoulder. "I'm going to prep the Med-Deck," she said, quickly walking away as two of Andromeda's worker 'bots walked up with a stretcher.

Beka looked quizzically at Dylan, but all she got in response was a helpless shrug.

----------

Rommie and Trance stood with Terla on board the _Rose_. The doppelganger was in her form as Liara, and she was prepping for takeoff.

"You're sure you want to leave?" Trance asked, handing Liara some tool.

"I'm gonna go to Pierpont Drift," Terla responded, sitting in the pilot's chair. "Run myself a semi-honest business. It was nice to be working with you guys for once, instead of against."

"Maybe we should do it again sometime," Rommie said.

Terla smiled. "Count on it. I'll see you guys around, hopefully."

Rommie and Trance left, and Terla sealed the door behind them, taking off as soon as Rommie and Trance had left the docking bay. As soon as Andromeda opened the Hanger doors, Terla took off, roaring out and almost immediately jumping into Slipstream.

---------

Dylan, Beka, and Harper were standing over the bed Telemachus was on in the Med Bay.

"Will he be ok?" Beka asked, looking down at the Nietzschean.

Dylan shrugged. "Trance says physically he'll recover. Mentally..." he trailed off.

"What if he's, you know, still brainwashed?" Harper asked. "What'd we do then?"

"One problem at a time," Dylan said. "Hopefully Rhade'll recover. If not..."

"If not what?" Telemachus asked hoarsely, sitting up stiffly.

Harper had that guilty look one gets when you're caught talking behind someone's back. "So... are we still traitors?" he asked.

Telemachus put his head in his hands. "No, but I am. I betrayed all of you, much like my ancestor did three hundred years ago." He looked up at Dylan. "Sir, I request permission to resign."

"Permission denied," Dylan said calmly. "Welcome back, Rhade. Just... don't do it again."

"What was that- I mean, was it a hologram?" Telemachus asked.

"Wasn't a hologram," Harper replied. "I analyzed the data."

"So we have the ghost of Gaheris Rhade on board," Beka said. "Now that's just great."

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can unwire the Slipstream core," Harper said. "'S good to have you back, Rhade." He clapped Telemachus on the shoulder and left.

Dylan sighed. "I have to talk to Trance about this... ghost thing." He left, leaving Beka alone with Telemachus.

---------

Dylan sat in the chair behind the desk in his quarters, Trance standing in front of him. "How long has Gaheris Rhade been aboard this ship?" Dylan asked finally.

"Almost four years now," Trance replied. "Starting from when you killed him up to five seconds ago."

"How do you know this?" Dylan asked.

"I had to send him to his death," Trance said sadly. "He had to die so that you could live and form the perfect possible future."

"What are you talking about?" Dylan demanded, deeply disturbed.

Trance proceeded to explain about how Gaheris had originally killed Dylan and then been stuck at Haephestus. She finished up by saying: "When I told him how badly things would go wrong, he knew what he had to do. I sent him back to Haephestus, and he let you kill him. I'm not surprised that he, after being Captain of this ship and serving with the crew for almost two years, that he decided to remain behind and see if everything worked out."

"So why hasn't he shown himself before?" Dylan asked, leaning back in his chair.

Trance shrugged. "Most likely he could not." She paused. "I think I will go check on the other Rhade in the Med Bay." She left quickly, leaving Dylan sitting in his chair.

Dylan sat for a while, thinking. "Andromeda," he said finally. "Engage privacy mode."

"Are you sure?" Andromeda asked.

"Just do it."

"Privacy mode engaged," she said, obviously not happy about it.

Dylan got up and sat at the Go board. Feeling rather stupid, he directed a question at the empty air. "Gaheris, are you there?"

A beat, then two, and nothing happened.

Then, a Nietzschean in a red and beige uniform walked _through_ the closed door and sat across from Dylan at the Go board.

"Another round?" Gaheris asked calmly, carefully studying Dylan's reaction.

Dylan was speechless.

To be continued...

A/N: That's all, folks! Now, I'm thinking of doing a sequel called 'Ghosts of the Past' but I think I might do my other fanfic first. It'll be about Telemachus in Season 5 for the 9 months he was on Tarn Vedra before Dylan got there. So, I don't know which one I'll do first. Probably the S5 fanfic. Does anybody even read these authors notes? Well, if anyone IS reading this, I wanna thank my Beta readers at skool, Samantha, Erin, Sam, Casey, and Colleen. If I forgot anyone, please don't hurt me! I also wanna thank everyone whose reviewed Omega Blue, and I'm too lazy to type the whole damn list. So, review me and send ideas for either my S5 fanfic or Ghosts of the Past! I LOVE REVIEWS!! If you wanna e-mail me, it's MAKE SURE YOU PUT THE SUBJECT AS :Hey, Meg, it's me!: OR SOMETHING!!!! THEN TELL me you're from in the _message_. :_sigh_: It's no fun being thirteen. if u wanna find out why that has to be the subject, read my bio. THANX Y'ALL!


End file.
